


Vists Of The Highest Order

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Phone Calls, Sadness, bokuaka angst, dont even read this, im sorry, seriously why did i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto misses Akaashi. He misses Akaashi more than anything, and it's tearing him apart. </p><p> I love you.<br/>I miss you.</p><p>I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vists Of The Highest Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I guess this is my first fic on ao3? I love feedback, so please feel free to leave me some! Thank youuu! (also sorry for this monstrosity)

Bokuto laid his head back on his pillow, looking up at his ceiling. Even in the dark of the room, the moonlight still illuminated two small ink handprints on the plaster of the ceiling.

The number he dialed rung once, then twice.

"Pick up...", Bokuto thought, glancing at the clock on his wall. 1:47 a.m, he hoped he wasn't asleep.

Four rings and then-  
Click.

"Hello?", the voice on the other side rung in his ears familiarly.

"Akaashi...", Bokuto almost whispered, emotion swelling up in his chest.

"Is everything alright, Bokuto-San? Why are you calling so late?", the black-haired man sounded worried and less drowsy than before.

He huffed out a laugh.

"Well, no, Akaashi.", Bokuto whimpered, voice cracking. "I miss you.", the words barley audible.

He could almost hear Akaashi's soft and understanding little smile over the line.

"Bokuto, what are you doing right now?", he asked gently.

"I'm looking at the handprints we made on my ceiling.", Bokuto chuckled quietly.

"We were so small when we made those, my hand is almost twice the size.", Akaashi spoke fondly.

"Mine's thrice.", Bokuto laughed.

"Koutarou,", Akaashi's voice was so kind and soft and homely when speaking his name, it broke his heart. "How much do you remember me?".

"Every god-dammed second.", came the strained, rushed reply.

"Do you love me?".

"Yes. Yes, I love you more than anything else in the- God, I am so in love with you, Keiji.", Bokuto was on the brink of tears, babbling on and on.

"Then I'm with you.", and it was Akaashi's turn to sound hushed and on the verge of crying. "I'll always be with you, Koutarou.".

The line went dead.

Bokuto dropped his phone, letting no it fall onto the floor with a thud. He looked over to his desk, staring at the flowers he had bought to visit Akaashi tomorrow.

The soft pink and white buds would be placed in front of the grey tombstone, right in front of the engraving on it.

_Akaashi Keiji_

Bokuto cried again that day.


End file.
